Fallout: Terraria (Hope) Chapter 1: Mass Chaos
By Terrarian Pony Previously Story: Fallout: Terraria (Hope) By Terrarian Pony Episode 1 Mass Chaos ~ "Smashing a shadow orb will sometimes cause a meteor to fall out of the sky. Shadow orbs can usually be found in the chasms around corrupt areas." ... 9:00 a.m.: 72 hours before the Enclave arrival... I had just walked out of the Overseer's office, when I heard a click, indicating he had locked all the doors to his office. He did that everytime I walked out, so there was no reason to be suspicious. Me and the Overseer had just finished having a chat about how to go about using authoritative power. I am half pacifist, and reasonable in demands, whilst the Overseer is... ambitious. Everything has to go his way. He is what some would call... a tyrant. The wasteland came into this Mineshaft when he did. Oh, by the way, my name is Terran Jones. I am an expert on redstone, but a loser when it comes to wires, head chief of Mineshaft 8 security, as well as the Overseer's trash bucket, (or so he thinks) master lockpicker, and a werewolf of Mineshaft 8. No, I am not the only werewolf in here, but to some of the other security members of A and C squad, I am refered to as aplha. B and D squad are more or less on the Overseer's side, though, but not totally, but they don't see things my way either. Three years of this civil unrest, and A and C, and B and D are still stuck at a stalemate. Life in Mineshaft 8 was not perfect, but it was home for me. In Mineshaft 8, when you turn 10 years old, you get a temporary job, as well as your very own Terrain-Gadget. When you turn 15, you get to choose weather you want to keep your current job, or change your role in the Mineshaft permanently. If you are unsure, you have the option to take the D.I.R.T., just as well known as the "Directional Identity Reference Test", which is a test that will decide your future, and what job you will take according to your skills. "What's a Terrain-Gadget?" you may ask. That's easy. A Terrain-Gadget is a portable computer device that is to be worn on either arm, which I wore mine on my right arm, which is rare. It works as a personal information processor. The reason it is called a Terrain-Gadget, is because it shows three different map types: a "satelite-veiw map", a "local map, and a "deep-terrain map". The satelite-veiw map is obvious, and shouldn't require explaination, but just in case, it is basically a map that shows a wide variety of locations all over the world. The local map is useful when venturing inside buildings, caverns, or even mineshafts. The deep-terrain map shows a more sideways veiw of the world, like in that one holotape video game I used to play called "The Lunar Menace" until I realized what the game was referencing. This feature allows the user to see things that are underground, like ores, and chests and the like. Another great feature of the Terrain-Gadget, is a little quirk known as M.A.T.S. or Mage-Tec Assisted Targeting Spell. This "Mage-Tec" assisted spell uses the concept of mana to stop time, and line up shots in combat. The wrist-held device will also help you manage your inventory, and will even give a price value of merchandise, depending on the merchant you are buying from or selling to. When the Mineshaft has opened up to the wasteland, courtesy of the previous Overseer, everyone in Mineshaft 8, has had to go down to the redstone technician's hall in order to upgrade their wrist-held devices so that their Terrain-Gadgets can read creepa cola bottle caps as currency, which are no different than regular Terrarian coins. 100 copper is equal to 1 silver. 100 silver is equal 1 gold. And 100 gold is equal to 1 platinum. No one knows how it works, but the coins and caps just magically change as soon you have 100 of one of them. Another feature of the Terrain-Gadget is called EIC, or "Entity Identification Compass". It is a special compass that allows the user to identify weather a person or creature is hostile or not, but it only works within a certain distance. The Terrain-Gadget can also moniter your health, and radiation meter, and will notice if a limb is crippled, be it your arms, legs, torso, or head. All of these features are linked to one huge feature that the Terrain-Gadget has to offer. The Terrain-Gadget is mainly made up of a material called Chlorophyte, which has a psychic, telepathic link to the user's mind, and uses a special circuitry called redstone. I actually had two jobs, which is also a rare sight in Mineshaft 8. I was both a redstone technician, which means I would maintain and upgrade Terrain-Gadgets regularly, and tinker with other redstone-related devices such as laser weapons and the like. My second job made me head chief of the Minshaft 8 security force. Not as interesting as redstone, but I also much loved picking locks with a screwdriver, and a bobby pin. I had practiced it so much, that the previous Overseer had me install a safe connected to a terminal in my room, that way I would practice my lockpicking skills on that, instead of the door to ol' Mr. Abernathy's quarters. Eventually, I got board with that, and upgraded to something of higher difficulty. However, despite my skills in redstone and programming Pip-Boys, I couldn't hack a terminal password to save my life, no matter how many times I read that Big Book of Wires. Then again, wires are much different from redstone, and wire just wasn't my strongsuit. If there is one thing that anyone needs to know about Mineshaft 8, it's that the Overseer doesn't like laziness. He'd execute anyone who he considers isn't doing their job, or is lacking, that is unless 8 convince him otherwise. It wasn't always easy, and most times I wouldn't be able to convince him... instead, I comes up with an elaborate scheme to help the Overseer's "victims" escape Mineshaft 8, most likely involving smoke bombs. Either way, it's a laugh for everyone who isn't the Overseer. Alas, I always came in on top. My Terrain-Gadget started flashing red again. Another emergency? That's right, the Overseer ordered a rush in the water purification room earlier today. Rush means the workers in a specific area have to work thrice as fast. However, that often causes someone to make mistakes, and mistakes can cause incidents, most likely a fire, mole rats, or radroaches. This time, it was radscorpions. I was able to tell thanks to a feature that I had added to every Terrain-Gadget worn by the security squads, in order to track areas of incidents, and to lable the incident in the room. If I didn't catch up to the scorpions soon, they would burrow, and move into seperate rooms. I ran as fast as he could to the water purification room. There were three radscorpians. One was right in front of the door as if it was waiting for me. I nearly got a taste of it's venom, but was able to dodge the stinger. Swinging my Terra Blade, I cut the tail. Another came at my with it's claws, but I shot it in the face with my standard Mineshaft 8 security 10mm pistol. Mineshaft security pistols were painted in the traditional Terra-Tec colors, green and purple, just like the Mineshaft jumpsuits. I issued armor peircing bullets to all security members for special situations like this. Some would abuse it, though, sad to say. Once the radscorpians were dealt with, not to mention me avoiding several flying stinger attacks, and got pinched about eight times, I examined the damage. Three dead workers. I preyed, looking up at the ceiling, and said "Goddess Lythia, lead their souls to the afterlife." ... 71 hours before the Enclave arrival... The A and C squad were waiting for me in the tavern. I had already called for a clean up crew to remove the bodies in the water purification room. One of my men from A squad, Churose, was handing out drinks to the rest of the crew. He saw me, and smiled. "Hey Jones! Catch!" He threw me an ice-cold bottle of creepa cola charged. Those were especially delicious to my standards. Creepa cola has been the best soda brand in the wasteland since... well, the wasteland. It's especially rare to find an ice-cold creepa cola outside of a still functioning Mineshaft. I popped the bottlecap off, and placed it in my pocket. We were using these caps as currency ever since the "Opening to the wasteland" ceremony. It was a ceremony that was all about "trying out" the wasteland, or whatever nonsense the previous Overseer came up with. Not that I disliked the wasteland. It's an interesting place, full of forgotten pre war history. I would give anything just to go out there and learn more about the world before the war. I was a scholar, as a hobby. I had read many books in the Mineshaft's library. Me and my men aren't lazy, just not too fond of the Overseer's protocol. There isn't much trouble in the Mineshaft except for the Overseer, and the Bone Serpants aren't that bad of a gang. Maybe a few graffiti propaganda, but nothing to take seriously. Sure our job is to maintain social order, but even my men need breaks. That's why we make the tavern the usual hang out. No one else really uses it, suprisingly, so we have it all too themselves. "Hey Jones, watcha thinking 'bout?" One of my female guards, was Rachel Mobbie, asked. She is a role model for most of the women on in the C squad, as well as it's security chief. "Oh, nothing." I lied, then corrected myself. "I was just thinking about the Overseer. He is starting to go too far." My men all nodded. "So what do we do?" Churose asked. "The Overseer is most likely going to use B and D squad to kill you." I nodded. "But still, he can't touch me, and that's what makes this interesting." He replied, smirking. ... 68 hours before the Enclave arrival... Patrolling the hallways of Mineshaft 8 almost make you wish for a deathclaw attack. It's been twelve years since the Mineshaft door opened, and since then, I've been playing babbysitter to the wastelanders that come in for safety, only to be disappointed when they figure out "Oh my god! The leader of this community is ANOTHER FRICKIN' TYRANT!" Overseer Nash is worried about "contamination", yet he claims that since the door is already open, "might as well let it seep in some more" he says. I mean, theoretically, that is a concern. Factually, the radiation scanners don't seem to pick up radiation whenever someone walks in, so all theories aside. And even when they do, we apply rad-away for them. Suddenly, I begin to hear a noise coming from one of the living quarters. Two D squad security guards were beating a tied up man with batons. I was ready to give them my act of disapproval. It was Durose Machi, a former member of the Bone Serpants gang. And they were beating him. There was no room for beatings in my law. The two officers were Jack and Irl. Durose was unarmed, and they were thwacking him with batons. "Stop!" I yelled. "Get away from him." Jack and Irl turned towards me. "Better stay out of this, hero boy." Irl said. "Listen, just let him go, you're beating him half to death." I told them. "That's your problem." Jack pointed out. "You're too frickin' naive for your own good. What was that thing you said? 'Terrain Awlays Changes'? Well that doesn't mean people do." The air was silent between the four of us for a moment. "I'm getting real tired of you giving the orders around here, Jones." "That's my job," I said. "and it's your job to follow those orders." "We get our orders from the Overseer now." Irl replied. "And he says to take you out." Irl swung his baton at my face, but I grabbed it before it could hit me. "No!" I said. "You know what I think? You're just his mercenaries dressed in security issue uniforms!" "Mercenaries?!" Jack said. "Why you..." Jack kicked me in the leg, causing me to half-collapse. Irl raised his baton, and thwacked me in the head, sending my face into the ground. "For the record, we're opportunists." Jack said. "We do the Overseer's dirty work, and he gives us all the weapons and gear to take you out." My face was now bleeding, but I still had the urge to crack a sensless joke. "Really? How 'bout for hotdogs?" Jack squinted his eyes. "That's not what I... WHA-!!!" I spun my body on the floor, sending my legs to impact with Jack's and Irl's feet, causing them both to trip. I stood up, and untied Durose Machi. The two opposing officers began to stand up. I looked behind me to see Irl coming at me. Irl punched me in the face, sending me to the ground. Durose rose to his feet, and kicked Irl away. He reached for me, and grabbed my hand, and pulled me up to my feet. Jack pulled out a knife he was hiding in his belt, ran at me and Durose. He stabbed Durose in the chest. As Durose screamed, I pulled Jack away from him. "How dare you pull something like this!" I bellowed. "The Overseer is wrong!" Jack smirked. "The Overseer will rule the Mineshaft!" he said. I felt rage. "Over! My! Dead! BODY!" I slammed Jack against a wall, knocking him unconscious, then turned to Irl. I picked him up, and threw him on a table. Despite my rage, I managed to knock him unconscious using my baton, instead of putting my hands around his throat. Two of my own men from A squad, came in seconds later. One of them was Churose, the other was Marcus, another werewolf. Jack got on his knees. Pointing to Durose, I ordered "Take this man to medical! He needs immediate attention." As Churose and Marcus were helping the man out of the door, I heard a gun shot. Durose's body hit the ground, and in front of my men, was non other than Nash, the Overseer himself, a smoking gun in his hand. My loyalists were unarmed, and he was pointing a gun at them. "Why did you do that!?" as if I had to ask. "He was unarmed, and injured!" Nash looked at me with dissatisfaction. I could tell he wanted me to be next. "Don't come any closer. Draw your weapon and I will kill them both." he said, pointing the 39. pistol at Marcus. I narrowed my eyes. "Are you aware that you just broke rule 15 of the Overseer's standards manual!?" I asked, quite annoyed. "Never fire arms on an injured and defenseless civilian! Are you crazy!?" Nash rolled his eyes. "He was a felon, and traitor of the people!" he exclaimed. "He was no longer a member of the Bone Serpents gang!" I replied. "That is not why I outted him." Nash started. "I killed him simply because he knew too much. He hacked into my terminal! I didn't want him getting any ideas, or giving you any for that matter! It was necessary." "Was it?" I asked. "It doesn't matter. You can't do anything to me. I have your own men at gunpoint." I crossed my arms. "Yes, you have me at impasse. But what about them?" He looked behind him and saw two B squad troops pointing guns at him. One of them was chief Burnam, chief of B squad. "Overseer Nash," he said. "You are under arrest for confession of the cold-blooded murder of Durose Machi. You have the right to remain..." "I know my rights." Nash interrupted. Burnam pulled out his handcuffs, and began to put them on Nash. Nash looked at me with a grin. A grin that makes a man wander, was this part of his plan? What is next on his agenda? Am I doing exactly what he wants? But this was all I could do. This was the right thing to do. ... 46 hours before the Enclave's arrival... The bad part about arresting Nash, was that D squad was more loyal to him than B squad. Why is that bad? Well, you see... the chief of D squad is required to hold the trial. And if I knew David Mosie, which I did, he wasn't going to make it a fair trial... for me, of course. Chief Burnam sat next to me, with the other chiefs, Chief Rachel Mobbie, and A squad Chief Ethan Bald. Burnam leaned towards me, and whispered in my ear. "Do you think we're actually going to win this?" I breathed in deeply, than out. "I hope so." I said. "We need this." "We got this Head Chief." Rachel reassured us. "Even David Mosie can't deny it, now." Ethan said, confdently. "Nash is not the best Overseer for Mineshaft 8. But we do know he's going to try and dance around it. We'll need your cleverness Head Chief." I now felt more confident. But he was right, this was no time to get cocky either. Today, Nash was going to be behind bars. "This an outrage." Nash said. "We all know I have no reason to be stuck here. I am the Overseer." David looked down on him menacingly. "Be that as it may, you have been accused of murder in the first degree. How do you plead?" Nash spread his arms. "Innocent, of course." he stated. "It is not murder if the one who is killed, has a history of being a criminal." "Oh please!" Churose butted in. "Just because the guy had a criminal record, doesn't make him an evil villain. Besides, he stopped four years ago. I cleaned him up myself. What you did was personal." "If you ally yourself with someone like that" Nash began. "than that makes you just as criminal as he." David Mosie slammed his mallet on the desk. "I will have order in this court!" he yelled. Everyone turned towards him again. "Mr. Jones, do you have any evidence that this man killed Durose Machi? I cannot arrest this man on your testimony alone." I stood up. "I do your honor." I picked up a bag, with a gun inside. "This is the weapon that murdered Durose Machi. It has his fingerprints, and I'm pretty sure if you checked, there would gun residue on his hands." "That is all circumstantial." Nash replied. "I was a witness." I said to him, vigorously. "Objection, your honor." Nash requested. "Just because I fired a gun, doesn't mean I had anything to do with the murder. It is he who is framing me!" "Overruled." David said. "Please continue, mr. Jones. What exactly happened at the scene of the crime? Start at the beginning, before the overseer entered the room." "I was patrolling the halls, when I heard the sound of batons against flesh and bone." I started. "I went to investigate, and saw two members of D squad: Jack and Irl, beating on Durose Machi." "Mr. Jones..." David said. "I thought you said this was a murder caused by Overseer Nash." "It was." I said. "But this happened first." "Proceed then." "I intervened, and Jack and Irl attacked me. They claimed Durose was a criminal. They claimed that Nash was the rightful overseer. As I tried to stop them, Durose got stabbed by Jack's knife." "Do you have the knife with you?" David asked. "I do, your honor." I held up a plastic back, with the same knife that stabbed Durose. "I believe that were it tested, you find that it is the blood of Durose Machi. Jack was wearing standard security gloves at the time, so I do not believe you'll find any prints." "Objection!" Nash requested once more. "If Jack stabbed the victim, how do we know he would have survived?" Nash asked. "Overruled." David said. "Continue." Nash stood in defense. "I will not be made a fool of because of a someone else's murder weapon!" "The implication is that you fired your ''weapon when he was still alive stands!" David yelled. "It does not matter that the victim would die later! Now please! Sit! Down!" Nash sat down, staring at me, with a nervous twitch in his eyes. "Please, continue mr. Jones." "Right." I said. "As I was saying. After the fight, two of my men came. I had already knocked down the two assaulters. I told Churose and Marcus to help Durose to the Medical wing. As they helped him out the door, I heard a gunshot. I turned, and Durose was dead, Nash had this very gun pointed where the victim was standing." "I thought you were on my side, Mosie!" Nash stated. "You're supposed to help me!" "Silence!" David yelled. He pointed the mallet at him. "One more outburst, and I'll send you to the lowest level cell we have! Has the jury reached reached a vertict?" One of the members of the jury stood. "We have your honor. We believe that the defendant is, by all rites... guilty of all charges." "Than it is final." David said. "Overseer Nash. I hereby impeach you of your title, and you will spend life in the maximum security wing." Everyone on my row, including myself, relaxed in our seats. "You will be stripped of your Terrain-Gadget, which will be in the capable hand of our head chief of security, until a new overseer has been voted in, properly. This court is adjourned." As everyone began to leave their seats, Nash looked at me with snarled look. This didn't go according to his plan, it seemed. Burnam turned to me. "I think you did a good service to Mineshaft 8, Terrarian." he said. "But don't think this makes us friends." "Hey." I added. "As long as we aren't enemies, that's great with me. I've about had up to here, with the fued." Burnam nodded in agreement. "Looks like the worst of it's over for now." he said. "What will you do without your... arch nemesis?" I smiled in satisfaction. "You know... I haven't really thought about it." Burnam patted me on the shoulder. "Spot for Overseer is open." he said. "Might have competition if you run for election, but... you know at least you'll have a shot. Heck, you could have outvoted Nash if you ran last time." I shook my head. "You could never understand." I said. "I don't run for Overseer because I don't want that kind of power. Sure, I might have the same amount of power as the Overseer, but to look out that window... is to learn to compare humans... with radroaches. I never liked that window." Burnam took his hand off my shoulder, frowning. "Don't give me that, Jones." he said, boredly. "I know you're just trying to make us all feel good about each other, but you're such a good person, you are probably the best candidate. Besides, I'd prefer you than most of the people in this Mineshaft. A lot of people here wish you would just step up." I looked back in his direction. "I do." ... 40 hours before the Enclave's arrival... Despite what Burnam says being true, many of the people who would choose me over Nash as Overseer, a lot of those same people hate me, and/or would want to hurt me if given the chance. It didn't matter though. I was in the Overseer's office, looking for any hidden documents. I couldn't break in myself, so I asked Tina, a member of Security Squad A who has an affinity for computers to help me hack into the Overseer's terminal. "Alright." I said, thoughtfully. "What have you got to hide, Nash." I clicked on the first entry. Well, it was more of an audio recording. to Mineshaft 8 "''Welcome to Mineshaft 8. I am Xylo. You'll may have found my face on many of the Terra-Tec posters and propaganda and such. Anyways, this Mineshaft was created to house you and your family from the horrors in the possible event of total nuclear cataclysm. As the Overseer of Mineshaft 8, your job is to make sure the civilians of your Mineshaft are well fed, and happy..." ''From the recording there was a bit of bitter mumbling. ''"...while everyone else starves and dehydrates because our government insists on making people pay to get in..." ''Xylo's voice then returned to normal. ''"Ehem. What I meant to say was, make sure the people of your Mineshaft get all the safety and nutrition they need..." ''There was a short pause, and suddenly a sound of papers hitting a flat surface. Xylo sighed. ''"Look, the truth of the matter is... I'm not just the face of Terra-Tec... I secretly own Terra-Tec. If I could let everyone in, I would, but there is too much at stake for that. All the limited space and materials... I just can't make it happen. I... I'm sorry." ''Another short pause, and then the voice sounded like it was off mic. ''"Well, I'm tired of the lies, I'm sorry... No, I'm not... I'm not doing this again. Let's just move on to the next one... Yeah? Well screw what the government wants." The recording ended. instructions As the Overseer of your particular Mineshaft, your job is to make sure the integrity and order of your new home is maintained. You will be assigned four security teams, all with their own individual chiefs, and a head chief that will act as second Overseer. You will both have the same amount authority. This is a social experiment to see what will happen if there are two equal leaders in the same Mineshaft. The four chiefs (A,B,C, and D) are to act on their orders, without violating the orders of the opposite authority. These are your instructions. Follow them to the letter. That explained a lot, actually. But it did not surprise me in the slightest. I've heard from passing caravans that Terra-Tec had done that kind of thing to many of their Mineshafts. Turns out most of the Mineshafts were built to experiment on the residents. Moving on to the next entry. 283: New Authority Finally, I'm in the old man's seat. I've deleted most of the useless log entries here, except for the first two, which are of no use to me. They're protected by the system. Anyways, as the new Overseer, I've managed to find the location of the cleantaminator. The problem is, I can't just walk out of here with it. Can I? 284: Obstacles Security is starting to ask questions. That goody goody, Terran Jones has been on edge about me being elected. You want to know what's ironic? He voted for me, and now he doesn't trust me enough to make the right decisions. It doesn't matter. He has nothing on me, so I've no need to worry. 285: Rules That degenerate has the nerve to walk up to my office and lecture '''me '''about rules. I'm not the one letting the slackers slack, and he's defending them. Uses words like "innocent" and "humanity". He calls me out on my "abuse of authority". I think I've been using my power quite reasonably. 286: HIM HE is going to cause problems. Yes. I must get rid of HIM. HE must go. And after HE is gone, all of the sinners HE supports will tremble in fear at my name. I will never let HIM win! Was he talking about me? Of course he was. It was all clear now. Nash was obsessed with me. But why? Whatever the reason, I'' seemed to be the source of his madness. That didn't bode well for my conscience. 287: Why ''Colonel Brenton is telling me to focus on the task at hand if I want to keep my authority. But how can I when I have a leech on my shoulder every hour of the day? No, he's right. The interests of the Enclave above everything else. That's what's important. But then again, I can't turn my back on the man who is constantly testing my patience. I have to deal with him. I'll stage an accident. Or hire someone to kill him. Why me? Why put me in this position? That man cannot be allowed to live, but I cannot allow my personal feelings to come before the needs of the Enclave. He was conflicted. But why? Who is Colonel Brenton? What is the Enclave? 288: Crazy? Brenton says I'm losing it. "Don't allow your personal vendetta to interfere with your mission" he says. "The preservation of the Enclave is too important." Well, you want to know what I think of his Enclave? He can take the Enclave's interests, and shove them up his Redacted, because I have my own goal in life. That man needs to disappear, one way, or another! 289: Interference Brenton is finally seeing things my way. He promised me vengeance if only I would do as he asks. However, there is a different problem entirely. A former member of the Bone Serpents gang has acquired some... classified information, and is blackmailing me. When I brought this up to the Colonel, he told me to deal with the problem before it interferes with the mission. I'm going send two D squad guards to handle him. I fear however, this will end badly, so I've devised a failsafe. '' A failsafe? Did Nash know he would be arrested? Something seemed off about the trial. Now that I thought about it, Nash wasn't the only one who had seemed rehearsed. Had David Mosie known exactly what I was going to say? Or was his goal as honest as mine? Going to the next... it wasn't a log entry, but a message. recieved: 3 Days ''The Enclave is pleased that you have come to your senses, Nash. Thank you for contributing to help save your country. We will send troops to the doorstep of Mineshaft 8 in no less than three days. You have until then to prep for our arrival. Make sure you deal with the nuisance before we arrive. Again, thank you for serving your country... ~Colonel Brenton This explained everything. Nash wanted nothing but power, so he made a deal with... what, the Enclave? What ''is ''this Enclave? And what do ''they ''want with Mineshaft 8? But wait... Nash's first log mentioned something important. A cleantaminator? I've heard of that before, but it was nothing but a children's story. A tool that could turn the terrain green again in an instant? You wouldn't believe that either, would you? Whatever he found, it wasn't a cleantaminator. I didn't know what it was, but there was just no way that old fairy tale was real. It sounded way too good to be true. I had all I needed. The last message was sent 32 hours ago. Which meant that we only had 40 hours left before the Enclave arrived... but there was no point in worrying, though. We don't open the door, they don't come in. But then... what if they never leave? That would cut off our trading. Why were things so complicated. I heard the office door open, and Churose stepped in. "Hey head chief." he said. "Party's starting without you." I looked up from the terminal, finally. "Uh..." I said, indignantly. "Y-yeah, I'll be right there." ... All four squads were in the tavern, celebrating the arrest of Nash. "Speech! Speech! Speech!" they demanded. I stepped one foot after the other on top of the bar counter. "Alright, alright." I said. "Now, I understand this is a great moment to remember, but let's not forget to be vigilant. After all, there are still those in this mineshaft who would rather see Nash rule with an iron fist. And I don't think they're going to stop just because the man is behind bars. There have been men like him all throughout history. But it is our job to realize the threat before it happens. Which is why, while there is no Overseer in the chair, I would like to make some new rules. You are no longer just a bunch of chiefs. You will now be refered to... as the council of chiefs. Which means you have the ability to make a unanimus decision to release the current Overseer, or even the Head Chief of Security, with probable cause. That may not have been what Terra-Tec wants, but it was Terra-Tec's fault we're in this mess in the first place. I have evidence to support that. In which case, I've uploaded information to each of your terminals, along with a digital document stating the new rules we will use in order to enforce the Mineshaft. I'd like to thank you all for your help, and here's to hoping our next Overseer is better than the last." I raised my Creepa Cola as I said "To Hope!" "To Hope!" They all echoed, as they raised their own drinks. ... 32 hours before the Enclave's arrival... I arrived back in my quarters that night. I was tired, but I wasn't going sleep. Werewolves didn't have to sleep often. They did need to sleep, just not every day. Terran couldn't sleep tonight. Something was on my mind. With all that evidence... it seemed like Nash's arrest was just way too easy. Like he wanted to be captured. It made me think there was something else gling on. I went to my safe, and picked the lock. It was gone! Nash's Terrain-Gadget! It wasn't there! "You know, you really should learn to put a password on your terminal." I pulled my gun out, aiming it behind me, the laser sights pointed directly at Ronnie Lang. He held up the Terrain-Gadget in his hand. "Looking for something?" "This isn't a game, Lang!" I yelled. "Give it here! Now!" He shook his head. "No." he said, not even batting an eye. "Not until I have your full, undivided attention. I want you to sit down, and listen to what I have to say, and not with a gun pointed directly at me. Got it?" I hesitated, but holstered my weapon. "You have five minutes." I said. "You better be out of here by then, or I'll arrest you for breaking and entering, and theft of personal property." "I didn't break anything, now did I?" he said. "And I don't think this is your property." "Three minutes, smart allic!" "Okay okay!" he said. "I'll get to the point, then. Overseer Nash still has men loyal to him. And not just in the D squad either. Civilians, maintenance workers, especially people from the wasteland. They all work with the Enclave. All under your nose. Durose was going to report it to you directly, but he knew he wouldn't have enough evidence. That's why Nash killed him." I thought on that information a moment. It all added up. "This... Enclave?" I asked. "Who are they?" "I'm surprised you haven't heard of them." he said. "Anyone at the top has known about the Enclave since the opening seventeen years ago. I guess the Overseers just didn't want their other half knowing about that stuff." My brow furrowed. "Wait a minute." I interrupted. That wasn't right. "The opening was six years ago." Ronnie shook his head. "Nope." he started. "The real opening was seventeen years ago, but it only lasted two years because of an incident that gave birth to the Bone Serpents, that nobody remembers, and why? Well that's the reason for the last six years. That's why the Mineshaft opened to the wasteland again, and that's why you are in danger." But that didn't make any sense. What could have been so devastating, that the Mineshaft was closed up again? Suddenly, the door to my quarters opened, and one of my security officers was there. Leanord Take. Couldn't remember for the life of me which squad he was in. "Oh, uh..." he said, obviously surprised to see the Bone Serpents' head in my room. "Sorry sir, am I interrupting?" "No." I said. "We were just finishing here. I'll brief you later. What's the problem?" "Sir, we've found a highly encrypted transmission. We are unsure where it came from." "If it's encrypted, the Enclave probably sent it." Ronnie suggested. "They're most likely trying get in contact with Nash." Category:Fallout: Terracraftia Category:Stories Category:Alternate Version Category:Minecraft/Terraria Category:Minecraft Crossovers Category:Crossovers